


The Two of Us: Sometimes like friends, sometimes like lovers {MinKwan}

by dinospartanv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hansol is Seungkwan's go to person, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mingyu has a girlfriend, Romance, Seungkwan is confused af, Temporarily Unrequited Love, gyukwan, minkwan, slight angst, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinospartanv/pseuds/dinospartanv
Summary: In Seventeen, it was a given that Mingyu & Seungkwan are close.They were both social butterflies, around the same age, and went to the same high school--thus forming a formidable bond.Suddenly in an unexpected turn of events, an incident changed this relationship.What is not clear after, is Seungkwan's feelings, and his resolve to protect this "friendship."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains sensitive topic like friendship with benefits, so if you don't like that, then do not proceed.
> 
> I'm not really that much of a heavy writer though, so this might be on the lighter side. I initially planned to make it dramatic but as I was drafting another chapter, I realized it was not gearing that path.
> 
> AND sorry to say this in advance. I'm a writer who has intense writer's block lately so bear with me if the updates would take too long. Ciao!

 

It was after the Dream concert feat that the vivacious boys of Seventeen had a mini post-performance meeting. 

 

They were all so engrossed in discussing their wonderful cover of "Dance with Doc" plus MC-ing the big event that none of the members noticed one member missing. Well, except for Seungkwan that is.

 

Seungkwan excused himself from the meeting using the usual bathroom excuse and looked for Mingyu.

 

He was not sure where to look for him though when he realized something.

 

"He must have gone there, right?"

 

In Seventeen, it was a given that Mingyu & Seungkwan are close. They are like siblings.

 

They were both social butterflies, almost around the same age, and went to the same high school--thus forming a formidable bond. 

 

That is why if there was anything related to Mingyu, it was automatic that Seungkwan knew of it.

 

The main vocalist thought that there would be no other place Mingyu would be at right now other than that place--their secret hideout.

 

~~~

 

The Jeju native boy arrived at their secret base.

 

That place was discovered by both of them during pre-debut days. They went there whenever they had some sort of issues and stress.

 

It was a place only the two of them knew.  Years back, they promised one another never to share this place even to other Seventeen members, not even to Hansol (who is Seungkwan's best friend).

 

Seungkwan heaved a sigh and wondered why Mingyu would be here at this time in the first place. _What could have happened to his_ _hyung_ _?_  The concern seemed to cloud his mind that he did not immediately notice the soft giggles inside.

 

Upon entering the abandoned house, he knocked at the door twice but nobody answered. He assumed the taller member must be sulking somewhere inside the structure so he welcomed himself on his own.

 

What he did not expect though as he neared the only decent room inside was the loud giggling of two voices: One from a man whose tone resembled that of Mingyu's and another from a young woman whose identity was unidentifiable.

 

It was weird to hear someone else's voice (other than Mingyu) since they promised not to tell anyone of this secret place, not even to their family.  

 

"Was it his younger sister--" But as soon as Seungkwan slowly opened the door, he was shocked to see Mingyu's back. The handsome rapper was currently on top of a giggling young lady. He was peppering her with sweet kisses on the neck much to Seungkwan's horror -- a sight he did not expect to witness. 

 

The make out session was abruptly halted though when the girl noticed Seungkwan (who's curently aghast and frozen) standing in front of them. 

 

She softly shoved Mingyu away and covered her face in embarrassment. Mingyu was perplexed with her action and turned around to match Seungkwan's unexplainable expression.

 

The taller guy was equally shocked upon seeing his friend standing in front of them. 

 

"You-- Just wait there. I'll explain everything. Don't you dare leave." Mingyu pointed at Seungkwan nervously but firmly noted that he was serious in whatever he stated. "I will just talk to her a bit and send her home."

 

Seungkwan didn't want to further complicate the situation so he waited for Mingyu to explain everything to him. He waited for like thirty minutes when he finally heard the clicking of the door knob. 

 

Nobody really knew this place so he assumed it was Mingyu who returned.

 

Silently sitting inside the only decent room of the old house, Seungkwan's brows raised a little bit up when he saw Mingyu standing in front of the room's door.

 

"So would you mind spilling the beans right now? I never thought I'd witness a live make out session in my whole life. Did not expect it coming from you... Maybe if Hoshi hyung did it, I would not be so surprised--"

 

Mingyu cleared his throat to interrupt Seungkwan's rapid interrogation.

 

"I met her weeks ago before the Dream Concert. My sister, through a common friend, introduced her to me. She's nice, beautiful and our personalities clicked instantly upon meeting so we started dating immediately."

 

"Dating, huh? But aren't you two just petting one another earlier? Isn't it a bit too fast--"

 

"Well, that's... Why are you being so nosy? It's my privacy, you know!" Mingyu shushed Diva Boo and literally cut him off when he became a bit intrusive. "I'll do what I want with my girlfriend. I don't think I need your consent with that. And after all, we only have little time to spend with one another. Just like today. Thank you for ruining it."

 

Seungkwan smirked at Mingyu's sudden declaration of privacy and explanation of his hormonal rage. Then suddenly, he looked down with a distorted sort of lip movement. "You could have at least brought her somewhere else. Didn't we promise to share this place with no one but us?"

 

Mingyu seemed to calm down a bit as he approached Seungkwan and held the younger boy's shoulders. He looked straight to Seungkwan's eyes.

 

"I swear to you right now that I blindfolded Narae's eyes as I brought her here. This place is still safe from anybody's knowing. As promised, this place is only known by the two of us. You can still come here whenever you feel like venting out. Okay?"

 

It was a good thirty seconds Mingyu sincerely looked unto Seungkwan's eyes that the latter felt loud thumping from his chest. Red streaks suddenly trickled along his cheeks as he pushed Mingyu a bit and massaged his temple.

 

 

"Yeah right, whatever you say. As long as you keep our damn secret place safe from others, I'll keep your damn dating secret. As if telling others would do me any good. I really hate you for this."

 

Mingyu's serious face turned into his most cheerful form. That goofy, handsome smile forming on his lips as he tugged Seungkwan in a tight embrace, burying the smaller one in his large arms. "This is why I love you the best!!!"

 

 

What Seungkwan did not realize after the discovery of Mingyu's secret girlfriend was the gradual change in his feelings towards his hyung.

 

The only thing he knew by that time was the pang he felt when he saw Mingyu kissing a girl.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> END OF CHAPTER 1
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Sorry there's no smut here yet. lol. Not sure though if I would actually put in this fic. Hoped you liked this one!~~


End file.
